User talk:DingDongsForLife
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to Super Calo! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Latin915 (talk) 07:30, December 21, 2018 (UTC) The Rock 'n' Roll Rebels/Image gallery, Suzette Ferreira/Image gallery Please look at the edits I have made to these two pages you created and utilize them on any future image galleries you create. If you have any questions feel free to ask me or another administrator. Thank you. --Latin915 (talk) 18:46, December 23, 2018 (UTC) Images You have shown you know what you are doing, thank you for your contributions so far. Next thing is start adding categories to the images you upload. I have added categories to two of your images that you can use as reference: *File:Galaxians2.jpg *File:Ctwe.jpg If you get free time, take a look at which categories apply to which images. --Latin915 (talk) 03:46, December 27, 2018 (UTC) Kevin Landry Does Kevin Landry have any social media accounts of his own? If so then those would be more appropriate. --Latin915 (talk) 03:03, December 28, 2018 (UTC) *So instead create a page for the wrestling school itself. Then you can add the link on that page in the external links. Check out this page:Team 3D Academy of Professional Wrestling to see how the wrestling school pages are set up. --Latin915 (talk) 03:51, December 28, 2018 (UTC) **You're welcome. --Latin915 (talk) 04:27, December 28, 2018 (UTC) Youtube Such as? --Latin915 (talk) 03:00, December 29, 2018 (UTC) *Off the top of my head there is youtube links for entrance music (see Nick Aldis), moves (see Road Block), and if a promotion has a youtube channel (National Wrestling Alliance. --Latin915 (talk) 03:31, December 29, 2018 (UTC) :* Ideally, even things like Entrance music should have a page/link on this Wiki. It's just a project that hasn't gained enough steam yet and has become somewhat of a lessened priority. - Wagnike2 (talk) 15:01, December 29, 2018 (UTC) Power and Glory Wrestling Promotions don't have image galleries. Create a page for the event. --Latin915 (talk) 19:20, December 29, 2018 (UTC) Discord Consider joining our Discord page. We discuss alot of wrestling there plus you can message the administrators if you need something here. Theres a link for you to join in the welcome message above. --Latin915 (talk) 19:33, December 29, 2018 (UTC) Power and Glory Wrestling Info Where are you getting the information you have added to this page? --Latin915 (talk) 23:52, December 30, 2018 (UTC) *Do you have links to this info on these websites? --Latin915 (talk) 00:10, December 31, 2018 (UTC) **Thanks. Solie.org, man that takes me back. Thats one of the first sites I use to visit for wrestling info back in the early 2000s. So when you talk information from another website please leave a link of the site in your edit summary. --Latin915 (talk) 00:24, December 31, 2018 (UTC) *** Thanks. To you as well. --Latin915 (talk) 00:33, December 31, 2018 (UTC) International Championship Wrestling Alliance Sorry but that blurry image of a wrestling match isnt what we want on a promotions profile page. Please replace it as soon as possible. --Latin915 (talk) 07:15, January 2, 2019 (UTC) Amy Young Dont lift images from another website anymore. This wiki is not meant to be a copy of someone else. --Latin915 (talk) 23:53, January 2, 2019 (UTC) ---- Try using the preview button under the Subject/headline: (edit summary). That will help you so you dont do so many edits in a row for one page. --Latin915 (talk) 04:36, January 4, 2019 (UTC) Images and external links So one of the projects we are working on is pages that need external links and or images. As of this writing there are 3900+ pages in need of images and 4500+ pages that need external links. You arent helping us when you add more. So dont add anymore pages of wrestlers or promotions unless you have both an image and an external link for them. For example, a cagematch.net link is what we like to use the most. Sorry but this is something we are seriously working on right now so you will be banned if you dont listen. --Latin915 (talk) 07:47, January 4, 2019 (UTC) Warning Moving or redirecting pages is not allowed. Do not do this again. Next time let an administrator know if you think a page needs moving or redirecting. Thank you. --Latin915 (talk) 23:45, January 8, 2019 (UTC) *Just let one of the administators know on their talk page. List the pages you feel are the same and elaborate with your reasons. --Latin915 (talk) 02:02, January 9, 2019 (UTC) **You didnt give me any reasons to go on to prove they are all pages for the same person. When I went to the 3 pages I didnt see enough to show it either. --Latin915 (talk) 03:23, January 9, 2019 (UTC) ***I'll get with other administrators then to get their opinion on it. --Latin915 (talk) 03:40, January 9, 2019 (UTC) **** I should point out that there's also the Template:Merge that can be used in these scenarios. But I do appreciate you helping to find/spot duplicates. - Wagnike2 (talk) 11:58, January 10, 2019 (UTC) Duplicate pages & Eric Wayne Ok I'll check out those pages you sent me. For the Eric Wayne page you have him born in '87 in the infobox but '86 in the categories so edit that. Also next thing you need to start doing is adding event history pages for the wrestler pages you create. I will create an event history page for Eric Wayne, study it and start making event history pages for the next wrestlers you add. *Eric Wayne/Event history --Latin915 (talk) 07:10, January 9, 2019 (UTC) RE:Bruise Brothers *Fixed, you can now create Bruise Brothers page. Dean27 (talk) 10:51, January 12, 2019 (UTC) *Thanks dude!DingDongsForLife (talk) 10:56, January 12, 2019 (UTC)DingDongsForLife *Got another one for you Dean. Bigfoot redirects to Rip Morgan who are two different people. Bigfoot, real name Bob Hallow and had comically big furry boots.DingDongsForLife (talk) 13:01, January 13, 2019 (UTC)DingDongsForLife :* Make sure to contact the admin on their own talk page for these things. We can't be expected to check every user page. Things might get lost in the process otherwise. - Wagnike2 (talk) World Championship Wrestling/Alumni How many wrestlers, announcers, refs etc. are you gonna add to this page because we currently have close to 900 WCW alumni. So just asking cause that would be alot for you to add to the page. --Latin915 (talk) 06:46, January 13, 2019 (UTC) *Sorry, just being completionist and thorough. 900 is quite a few and that isn't all of them. I'm going to see what prominent names I've missed out on add them and that might do it.DingDongsForLife (talk) 06:52, January 13, 2019 (UTC)DingDongsForLife **No need to apologize as I didnt mean it as you were doing something wrong. 900 isnt all of them? I wonder how many more there is then if you find any. lol --Latin915 (talk) 07:09, January 13, 2019 (UTC) *All good. There is a swag of enhancement guys not listed. But that might be too much of a mountain to climb.DingDongsForLife (talk) 07:35, January 13, 2019 (UTC)DingDongsForLife ** Yea they aren't necessary. --Latin915 (talk) 07:40, January 13, 2019 (UTC) Ashley Kennedy Keep in mind what I said about external links as the one you have for this page isnt very good. That creates more work for admins who have to cleanup pages like this. So have the proper external links which you already know what they are. --Latin915 (talk) 17:24, January 15, 2019 (UTC) Frank Williams Be more careful with what categories you add. If Frank is dead than he's not "Living People" right. --Latin915 (talk) 03:20, January 16, 2019 (UTC) *Sorry I must have missed that. It was there before I added the info to Frank's bio. DingDongsForLife (talk) 03:25, January 16, 2019 (UTC)DingDongsForLife **Its alright. Look thru pages you edit besides just adding your own stuff. That would save us a lot of time. --Latin915 (talk) 05:23, January 16, 2019 (UTC) Windy City Pro Wrestling edits The 2 edits I made on Windy City Pro Wrestling were because first, a section for event history is better in its own page. Look at the tabs at the top of the page: General, Alumni, Event history. Second when you added the championships, "WCPW" is already used for championships from What Culture Pro Wrestling. Whenever you run into this the best thing to do is to spell out the letters (Windy City Pro Wrestling Tag Team championship). Just a couple things to keep in mind next time you add a page for a promotion. --Latin915 (talk) 09:33, January 16, 2019 (UTC) Final warning Final warning on external links. Have the proper ones which you already know about or next time you will be banned. --Latin915 (talk) 17:54, January 18, 2019 (UTC) *Was this the video link on Vula? I thought you could link to youtube? Could you clarify this please?DingDongsForLife (talk) 00:22, January 19, 2019 (UTC)DingDongsForLife **Yes it was for the video link on Vula. The ideal external links for wrestlers are a cagematch and or wrestlingdata link. Then if the wrestler happens to have any social media. --Latin915 (talk) 01:57, January 19, 2019 (UTC) Grizzly Iwamoto You put the cagematch logo for a wrestlingdata.com link in external links. Fix that please. --Latin915 (talk) 18:57, January 20, 2019 (UTC)